


Making Up

by Sarina_Hawke_Theirin



Series: Glimpses: Stories of The Inquisition and Beyond [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Forgiveness, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarina_Hawke_Theirin/pseuds/Sarina_Hawke_Theirin
Summary: One look into those damned eyes, and Anders will forgive Garrett anything.





	Making Up

Anders folded his arms over his chest and turned to face the wall. Garrett was the most important person in his world. No one else could cut him to the quick as badly. As much as he loved the man, the healer often wondered how the pirate could be so cold and callous.

“I’m sorry, Doc. I wasn’t thinking.”

Anders turned to face the pirate’s aquamarine gaze, and his anger immediately deflated.

_Those damned eyes._

A diminutive smirk played at the corners of his lips. “A chronic condition for you, husband.”

“More often than I care to admit,” Garrett agreed.


End file.
